priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Credit Card
Credit Card is the pricing game where the contestant tried not to exceed his/her credit limit and win five prizes, each worth between $200 and $3,000. Gameplay *The contestant is presented with a large credit card, which is inserted into an ATM, which then displays a "credit limit" (usually between $1,800-$2,500). The player must select three prizes whose prices total below the credit limit to win all five prizes. The prizes are selected one at a time, and the price is deducted from the credit limit after each selection. *Credit Card is the logical antithesis of Shopping Spree, as the object is to spend at most the given amount. Furthermore, the credit limit is selected such that the simplified objective of the game is to choose the three cheapest prizes (whereas in Shopping Spree, the goal is to choose the most expensive prizes). Apart from their opposing goals and the fact that Shopping Spree uses four prizes to Credit Card's five, the games are played the same way. *In the event of a loss (when the contestant goes over the credit limit), three yellow markers pop up above the three correct prizes; on occasion, bloopers have occurred when all five markers raised upward. Originally, the correct markers were gray, and the wrong markers had the red word "NO" on a white background as well. History *Credit Card debuted on December 7, 1987 (#6681D) and was lost on that playing. *The credit card prop that is inserted into the set is a piece of cardboard and thus serves no technical purpose for displaying the credit limit (as seen on one Carey episode when he asked for the credit limit before inserting the card). *Nevertheless, it was printed with an expiration date, too small to be legible on air. Originally, it was December 2007, meaning that the card has "expired", but this has not been acknowledged on-air by the host, contestants, or production staff. *Credit Card was the first pricing game to be played over 100 times. It was rarely the 5th or 6th game to be played. *This game is currently on hiatus, as its final playing was on October 31, 2008 (#4485K), the game's only playing in season 37, although it has not been officially retired. It's possible that it is simply being refurbished, as other games, like Bargain Game (previously Barker's Bargain Bar), Check Game, and Card Game had been removed from the rotation for an extended period of time. Trivia *In order for this game to be played, 3 of the 5 prizes has to be exactly the credit limit or less than the credit limit. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 31. *Credit Card has never ever offered five cars. International versions *On the Bruce Forsyth version in the UK, the game was played the same, except that the contestant only won the three prizes chosen if won, and only one prize (the highest) can create a loss yet still manage to win the game. Later on, the contestant also won the amount of cash left on the credit card if won. Gallery Credit.png Premiere Playing (December 7, 1987, #6681D) creditcardpremiere1.jpg creditcardpremiere2.jpg creditcardpremiere3.jpg|This is her credit limit. creditcardpremiere4.jpg|First, she picks the barware which is... creditcardpremiere5.jpg|...$461. creditcardpremiere6.jpg|She is left with a credit limit of $1,739. creditcardpremiere7.jpg|Next, she picks the refrigerator which is... creditcardpremiere8.jpg|...$1,299. creditcardpremiere9.jpg|She is now left with a limit of $440. creditcardpremiere10.jpg|Finally, she picks the serigraph which is... creditcardpremiere11.jpg|...$750. creditcardpremiere12.jpg|She is over the limit. creditcardpremiere13.jpg creditcardpremiere14.jpg creditcardpremiere15.jpg creditcardpremiere16.jpg|Should've taken that $900 sofa bed instead of the refrigerator. creditcardpremiere17.jpg|That $1,100 cabinet also would've put her over. creditcardpremiere18.jpg Credit Card's 2nd Anniversary (December 7, 1989, #7454D) creditcard(12-7-1989)1.jpg creditcard(12-7-1989)2.jpg creditcard(12-7-1989)3.jpg creditcard(12-7-1989)4.jpg creditcard(12-7-1989)5.jpg creditcard(12-7-1989)6.jpg creditcard(12-7-1989)7.jpg creditcard(12-7-1989)8.jpg creditcard(12-7-1989)9.jpg creditcard(12-7-1989)10.jpg creditcard(12-7-1989)11.jpg Credit Card for a Gold-Plated Flatware, an Iron Day Bed, a Wicker Tea Cart, a Home Theater Ensemble, and a Franklin Mint Collector's Monopoly Game (March 23, 1995, #9514D) creditcard(3-23-1995)1.jpg creditcard(3-23-1995)2.jpg creditcard(3-23-1995)3.jpg|His credit limit us $2,100. creditcard(3-23-1995)4.jpg creditcard(3-23-1995)5.jpg|He is left with a limit of $1,478. creditcard(3-23-1995)6.jpg creditcard(3-23-1995)7.jpg|He left with a limit of $983. creditcard(3-23-1995)8.jpg creditcard(3-23-1995)9.jpg|He went over the limit. creditcard(3-23-1995)10.jpg creditcard(3-23-1995)11.jpg Credit Card for a Bushnell Telescope with Binoculars, a Ridgeway Grandfather Clock, a Brass Cradle, a Set of Blockbuster Videos, and a Hoover Upright Vacuum (June 11, 1999, #1165K) creditcard(6-11-1999)1.jpg creditcard(6-11-1999)2.jpg creditcard(6-11-1999)3.jpg creditcard(6-11-1999)4.jpg creditcard(6-11-1999)5.jpg creditcard(6-11-1999)6.jpg creditcard(6-11-1999)7.jpg creditcard(6-11-1999)8.jpg creditcard(6-11-1999)9.jpg creditcard(6-11-1999)10.jpg creditcard(6-11-1999)11.jpg Last Playing with Bob Barker (May 25, 2007, #4005K) creditcard (5-25-2007) 1.jpg creditcard (5-25-2007) 2.jpg creditcard (5-25-2007) 3.jpg|He has a credit limit of $2000. creditcard (5-25-2007) 4.jpg|First, he picks the coolers. creditcard (5-25-2007) 5.jpg|He now has a limit of $1395. creditcard (5-25-2007) 6.jpg|Next, he picks the chainsaws. creditcard (5-25-2007) 7.jpg|He now has a limit of $977. creditcard (5-25-2007) 8.jpg|Finally, he picks the lamps. creditcard (5-25-2007) 9.jpg|He wins all 5 prizes, with a difference of $227! creditcard (5-25-2007) 10.jpg|The prizes that would've put him over were the $1,320 recliner and the $1,344 stemware. creditcard (5-25-2007) 11.jpg First Playing with Drew Carey (February 1, 2008, #4185K) creditcard (2-1-2008) 1.jpg creditcard (2-1-2008) 2.jpg creditcard (2-1-2008) 3.jpg|His credit limit is $1500. creditcard (2-1-2008) 4.jpg|First, he picks the espresso maker. creditcard (2-1-2008) 5.jpg|He now has a limit of $1060. creditcard (2-1-2008) 6.jpg|Next, he picks the CD recorder. creditcard (2-1-2008) 7.jpg|He now has a limit of $660. creditcard (2-1-2008) 8.jpg|Finally, he picks the outdoor cooler. creditcard (2-1-2008) 9.jpg|He wins all 5 prizes with a difference of $161! creditcard (2-1-2008) 10.jpg Finale Playing an the Only Playing in Season 37 (October 31, 2008, #4485K) creditcardfinale1.jpg creditcardfinale2.jpg creditcardfinale3.jpg|His credit limit is $2,500. creditcardfinale4.jpg|First, he picks the luggage. creditcardfinale5.jpg|He is left with a limit of $1,800. creditcardfinale6.jpg|Next, he picks the high chair. creditcardfinale7.jpg|He is now left with $1,025. creditcardfinale8.jpg|Finally, he picks the guitar. creditcardfinale9.jpg|He went over the limit. creditcardfinale10.jpg|He should've picked the $729 barbeque instead of the guitar, and also should've avoided the $1,304 daybed. creditcardfinale11.jpg Category:Pricing Games Category:5-Prize Games Category:1980s Pricing Games Category:Can't Make a Mistake Category:Spending Habits Category:Pricing Games by The Big Doors Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Short Play Category:Increasing Difficulty Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"C" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:December Pricing Games Category:Inactive Games Category:Never played for a car Category:All or Nothing Category:Retired Games